


Hey stupid bread, give me attention.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, Slice of Life, dumb honk and angry nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Turn off the console.”





	Hey stupid bread, give me attention.

“Honoka.” Nico said as she tried to snuggle closer to her girlfriend. She couldn’t go too close because she was playing a videogame and when Honoka played videogames she moved too much and too carelessly and it was dangerous to come too close to her.

“Mm?” Honoka had been hooked up in that game ever since Rin and Nozomi gave it to her and had been playing it nonstop since then, and as Nico got bored of it after playing it five times she now said it was stupid and wanted Honoka to turn the console off (she also said she thought it was boring, however she had lost all the times she had played and knowing Nico that was the actual reason she didn’t want to play anymore).

“Turn off the console. I want to cook something. A cake. I need you to help me, so stop playing that dumb game.” Bribing Honoka with food always worked but this time Honoka, tongue out and legs crossed over the sofa, just glared at her and kept on playing. Nico wanted to break the TV for a second, and then thought that maybe if she just broke the console everything would be okay, even if she had worked extra hours for about seven months to buy it and give it to Honoka as a Christmas present. Remembering Honoka’s smile and embrace when she opened it made her think that maybe it wouldn’t be alright.

“I— can you wait until I finish this? I swear it’ll only take a few minutes!” A few minutes. Nico had lost count of all the times Honoka had said that the last few days and she was starting to hate that expression. A few minutes. Giving an exact amount of time couldn’t be that hard.

“Huh. I’ll cook the cake by myself, then. It’s gonna be strawberry. And only the people who help cook it can eat it.” She couldn’t believe she was using the same kind of psychology she used with her siblings when they were younger against her girlfriend and started walking towards the kitchen. Honoka made a Honoka kind of sound.

“What? I can’t hear you!” She asked. Nico walked where Honoka was and unplugged the TV. Honoka whined.

“Maybe if your stupid game hadn’t been that loud then you would’ve listened to me!” She sounded mad. She didn’t care. She just groaned her way into their bedroom and laid over the bed face down over the pillow. She felt Honoka’s heavy footsteps follow her, then retreating. Nico sighed. She was helpless.

 

She hadn’t noticed she had fallen asleep until Honoka started moving her.

“Nico-chan! Hey, wake up! Wake up! Nico—!” Nico opened her eyes and took Honoka by the wrist before she could hit her back again. Honoka didn’t mean it any of the times she did it but every time she patted someone she came off as brute because she was too strong. Honoka smiled and placed a plate under Nico’s nose. Nico crossed her eyes, wanting to see what it was. It was a piece of cake.

“I’m sorry— I know I’ve been kinda stupid lately. I really didn’t mean to make you upset, so sorry, sorry, sorry!” Honoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had talked too fast. “So, as you said you wanted to cook cake, I cooked you one! You said that people who didn’t help cook it couldn’t eat yours but I don’t mind if you eat mine! It’s all yours, Nico-chan!” Nico took the plate and left it over her beside table. She sighed and chuckled. She hit Honoka slightly on the back of her head. She muttered an ‘ouch’.

“You’re such a sweetheart, Honoka. Too sweet.” She half-hugged her. Honoka nuzzled on her neck. Nico laughed. Honoka knew she was ticklish. And, laughing, they both fell over the bed and cuddled. “You’ll let me play next time, right?” Nico asked. Honoka nodded.

“Yeah! And I’ll let you win!” And as Honoka said that Nico wondered how come someone could be that sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt. i'm always taking them so feel free to hmu. hope yall like this!


End file.
